Handbook Theivery
= Table of Contents = Thieving In-Game Theft What Can Be Stolen Returning Stolen Items = Thieving = “If it’s not nailed down, it’s mine. If I can pry it loose, it’s not nailed down.” - Key of Kura’Stan After fighting what seemed like endless goblin hordes, a weary and dirty warrior returns to his camp. He notices something amiss – the flaps to his tent are not tied shut as they should be. Cautiously he approaches, sword drawn and at the ready. He whisks back a flap and lets out a horrible war cry only to discover – nothing. Nothing at all. His sleep roll, his food, his fine goblet awarded to him when he was a knave under Sir Baldric, all gone. Spinning back to the darkness around, the only sound is that of a field of crickets. A thief has had her way. Thieves on Campaign are crafty by their very nature. To reflect this, they have the means to acquire certain skills that allow them to accomplish their goals. Thieves alone, however, are not the only ones adept at the old smash-and-grab. What follows are the rules regulating the redistribution of wealth on Campaign by any character. In-Game Theft A “real” thief would have no problem taking a knife, slashing open your tent, and stealing whatever they could grab. This obviously does not work for our game. As a compromise to wanton destruction of personal property, players should keep their in-game, character items grouped together near the entrance of their tent. All obvious out-of-game items should be grouped near the back or in a bag with a yellow sign marked “out-of-game”. All in-game, locked chests should have a key or combination taped to the bottom of the box or the back of the lock marked “OOG” so that players of characters with the Lock Picking skill can use them. What Can Be Stolen Thieves have to rely on common sense to determine what items are part of the game as character property and what items are the property of the player. Items that pertain to the fantasy world are fair game (i.e. swords, coins, gems, etc.). Items that pertain to the real world are not (i.e. car keys, asthma inhalers, sleeping bags, etc.). Items that pertain to game mechanics are considered OOG and should not be stolen (i.e. spell markers). Having said that, mistakes do happen. Heirloom brooches, now deemed your character’s spell focus, can be lost. If there is an object you do not want lost or “stolen”, please do not bring it to Campaign. Returning Stolen Items At the end of each game all “stolen” props, weapons, and costume pieces are returned to the players who originally owned them by the thief. This can be done directly or through a GM if the thief wishes to remain safely anonymous. A thief is allowed, however, to keep in-game coins and gems. While stolen goods are returned to the player, the character will still be without those items. If you have lost your magik sword, your character is stuck without the magik sword on the next game. This does not mean, however, that you the player have lost your fancy foam sword with the leather hilt and fake gem in the pommel. Back to Skills Onward to Magik